


Future. Tense.

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future AU. Ryan encounters Sandy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future. Tense.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://maudgonne.livejournal.com/profile)[**maudgonne**](http://maudgonne.livejournal.com/), because there isn't enough Sandy/Ryan out there.

New York's a big city. That's why Ryan picked it, because he's sick of everyone knowing him, watching him.

In Newport, in Chino, there were always eyes on him. Sometimes helpful, sometimes destructive, but always there.

Here he's just another faceless nobody. He's not a street punk, or Dawn's boy, or the menace Sandy Cohen brought home, or Theresa's… whatever. In this enormous city Ryan gets to chose who he wants in his life, and who he wants to keep out.

Which is why he's so troubled to see Sandy Cohen walking down the street towards him.

It's not like Ryan didn't know that the Cohens had family in New York, or that they wouldn't want to see him. He just sort of hoped that he'd be able to not run into them. Or if he did, Shawn would be with him. Or one of his friends.

But Sandy sees him, is in fact, running towards him.

"Ryan!"

"Sandy."

"It's good to see you kid! It's been years!"

Maybe. But suddenly Ryan feels sixteen again. In awe and defensive.

"I got scholarship."

"We know. NYC sent back our check and a letter of explanation," Sandy seems sad.

"I don't do charity."

"Just like you don't do family?" Sandy's a little angry now, and though Ryan's stopped anticipating being hit every time someone raises their voice, he can picture Sandy hitting him now.

Sandy grips Ryan's arm and drags him off the busy street into a deserted alleyway.

"Sandy? I-"

Sandy's lips are crushing his in an instant and Ryan's head is suddenly full. He's cheating on Shawn. So this is why Sandy brought him home after all. He always wanted this. What about Seth? Has Sandy hurt Seth? Is Sandy gay? Does Kirsten know? Does Sandy know Ryan's gay?

Ryan can feel Sandy digging into him and this is going too far.

Ryan jerks back, slamming his head into the brick wall behind him.

"Sandy!"

"I missed you kid," Sandy pulls away and saunters out of the alley, leaving Ryan behind, wondering.


End file.
